


Away

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: CoE, Hope, M/M, happy!, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto go away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little end of CoE fixit.

Away

 

Far far away on a dark cold hillside,

Captain Jack stood shivering in the rain.

Cold and alone he looked up at the sky,

And said I am never coming back here again.

Far up above was his half dead boyfriend

Waiting and waiting for that life giving kiss.

Safely wrapped up in his Captains coat,

Jack smiled and thought, "we are not going to be missed."

Jack smiled, and waived, and said his goodbyes,

And dissapeared with a flash up into the skies.

And away they sailed for forever and a day,

Bonded together, forever, because lifes better that way.


End file.
